


Road Trip

by LondonGypsy



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Road Trips, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian's worn out, Steve has an idea on how to fix it.<br/>Does it really work out like he thought it would or would he only make it worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for that almost a year ago and started writing it just to have it sit in my 'unfinished fic folder' for a long time.  
> But than my Muse decided to come back and finish this only a few months ago so this is probably the one fic I needed the longest for...  
> As always - huge thanks to my beloved SuperWhoLockGypsy for being awesome; all remaining mistakes are mine!!

“I need a fucking break.” 

Steve looked up from tuning his guitar and frowned at his friend.

“Huh?” 

Christian swirled the whiskey in his glass, staring at the golden liquid as if it held the answer to every question in the universe. 

“A break. As in gone. Away.” He looked up, thoughtful blue eyes gazing at Steve, making his heart beat a bit faster. 

“You mean a vacation?” Steve asked carefully.

Christian slowly shook his head and emptied his glass. 

“Nah, more like … quit?” He shrugged, “Not forever, ya know, but at least for a while. To recharge my batteries.”

Steve suppressed the cold shiver that ran down his spine.

“You're just tired, Kane. What you need is a good night's sleep. How long did you sleep last night, huh?” 

Christian tilted his head, thinking, before he said:

“Dunno…two, three hours.” 

Steve stood up, put his guitar down and poured himself a drink. He glanced at the other man, registering the fine lines around his mouth and eyes, the deep shadows under it and the omnipresent wrinkles on his forehead. 

Steve sighed silently. This tour was slowly getting nerve wracking for all of them, but especially for Christian. Almost 4 months now, nonstop on the road, every day another gig; Steve had lost count and so had Christian. Every week is another hotel, another town, another state. In a few weeks it would be over, but Christian would go right back to shooting _Leverage_ and Steve knew that he would work his ass off for that show no matter how exhausted he was. 

Steve sipped on his drink, not really tasting anything. He was worried about Christian. The man had lost a lot of his natural energy, he was just functioning on autopilot, singing when pushed on stage and smiling on command, but his heart wasn’t really in it any longer. 

Steve wasn’t sure if anyone else had noticed but he knew Christian long enough to see it. He walked over and laid a hand on Christian's shoulder; he was slightly shocked at the tension he felt. 

Christian looked up at him with those electric blue eyes, then suddenly slumped down.

“I'm so tired, Stevie, so fucking tired. I wanna... go away...anywhere but here...” 

Steve caressed his shoulder, not knowing what to say. He had never seen him like that: admitting that he, Christian _Fucking_ Kane, had enough of something. 

Before he could say anything Eric peeked around the corner.

“It's time, boys.” 

Steve nodded and gave Christian one last clap on the shoulder. 

“Come on, man, let’s go.”

Christian sighed deeply and stood. 

They grabbed their guitars and headed for the stage. 

“Where are we again?” Christian asked Eric quietly as they walked through the hallway. 

“Minneapolis,” he replied grinning, clearly thinking he was joking. He frowned as Steve scowled at him and shook his head. 

“Oh, 'kay,” Christian slurred and wrapped the guitar strap around his neck. 

*

Two hours later Steve had enough. He marched to Eric, hands on his hips and demanded:

“Man, we need a break. Because, honestly, I'm going on strike if we don’t get at least one week off; more is better, but a week has to be the minimum.”

Eric frowned at him, puzzled.

“What?” 

“Oh please, don’t tell me you didn’t see how messed up Christian is?! He's forgetting lyrics, he doesn’t know where he is, and I know he doesn’t sleep well. One week off. Make it happen!”

Steve swung on his heels and walked back, leaving a baffled Eric behind.

*

An hour later they were back at their hotel, where Christian headed straight for his room while Steve just stowed his stuff and went back to the bar for one last drink. Eric joined him after a while. Steve ignored him and sipped on his drink, coming down from the gig. 

“One week, Carlson, any more ain’t gonna happen. Seven days. You hear me?” 

“I hear ya,” Steve answered, trying to hide the grin that spread on his face. 

“Good.” 

Eric emptied his glass and left.

Steve stayed a little longer until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and also went to his room, deep in thought. 

*

The next morning Steve woke up by the soft sunlight falling on his face. He stretched, long and appreciatively, seizing the warmth for a while before he crawled out of bed to take a long hot shower. He then packed his stuff, left his room and knocked on Christian's door. 

“Grrmphh,” was what answered him and Steve chuckled; the man wasn’t a morning person, never has been and never would be. 

“Come on man, open up, it’s me.” 

“Go away.” 

Steve laughed.

“No. Get your ass outta bed, we have to go.”

He heard him fumbling around, then the door opened and Steve stepped in while Christian staggered back to bed. He fell head first into the pillows and pulled the blanket over his head. 

Steve felt a little sting in his heart but he made the two steps and jerked the blanket away.

“Chris, come on, get up. We really have to leave. We got a long drive ahead of us. Get up.”

“I don’t want to.” 

It was muffled by the pillows and so exhausted Steve felt really bad, but he would stick to his plan.

“I’m sorry, man, but you've got thirty minutes. If you're not down in the lobby by then I'll be back and _that_ you don’t want. So get your ass up, take a shower and meet me downstairs.”

Steve left the room and slammed the door loudly. 

*

Forty minutes later Christian walked out of the elevator, guitar and suitcase in his hands, shuffling through the lobby. Steve stood up from the couch he was sitting on. As Christian came closer he saw the deep shadows under his eyes, the daylight not making them look better, and Steve cringed inwardly.

He took Christian's guitar as they went into the restaurant for breakfast. 

They ate in silence. As they were finished, Christian took a last sip off his coffee and looked around.

“Where is everyone? Did they already leave?” 

Steve bit back a grin and nodded.

“Yep, because you slept so long, they left, making sure I would get you awake.”

Christian raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything.

“You're ready? Then let’s go, it’s a long drive.”

“Awesome,” Christian sighed as he stood up, his whole body permeating fatigue and exhaustion. 

Steve kept silence as they walked out to the rental car, stowing Christian's stuff in the trunk and climbed in the car. 

Christian immediately slouched in the seat, closed his eyes and was asleep before Steve even pulled out on the highway. Steve threw a short glance over and smiled silently. 

He switched on the radio and steered the car through the morning traffic. 

*

Christian opened his eyes, not knowing where he was – that wasn’t anything new. The last few weeks consisted of a long line of different hotel rooms, bars and faces. It was all hazy and blurred together. 

He was aware that they were still driving and he glared over to Steve.

“Hey, sleeping beauty. You slept well?” Steve grinned at him. 

“Hmm, kinda,” Christian answered, yawning as he straightened his back, looking around.

“Where are we?” 

“I have no idea,” Steve laughed and Christian jerked his head to him, panic in his eyes. 

“Huh? What do you mean 'I have no idea'?? Are we lost? Did you call Eric yet? We're gonna be late! Shit!” 

Steve chuckled at the shocked face.

“Calm down, it’s all good.”

“Fuck, no. If we're gonna be too late...”

“Shut up, Kane and listen for a sec, would ya?” Steve interrupted him. 

He pulled the car over, parking on the side of the road. 

Christian just then realized that they were on an empty highway, extended to the horizon, no cars in sight, the open road in front of him. 

He furrowed his brow at Steve, who had leaned back in his seat, smiling broadly at him. 

“I have no idea where we are because I didn’t care in which direction I drove. Because you and me are gonna do a little road-trip. No gigs, no pressure, no obligations, no fucking nothing. I talked with Eric and we've got one week off. I know that’s not much, but you needed a break and here we are. So, where do you wanna go?” 

Christian just stared at him, mouth slightly open, not able to say anything.

“You might wanna close your mouth Kane or something’s gonna fly in,” Steve grinned. 

“We...you...WHAT?” 

“You heard me. We can go wherever you want. Just tell me and I’ll drive you there. You need a little time-out to breathe, to get your mind clear. And I made it happen.” Steve explained but Christian just stared at him, motionless, and not even blinking. 

Steve squirmed a bit under the intense look. He had thought Christian would like the idea: just driving around, not caring where the road would lead. But now, with those fucking blue eyes on him, he started to doubt his idea. 

“Chris? What? Not good? I just...”

“Thank you so much.” Christian sighed out loud, falling back; the smile spreading over his face let Steve breathe a relieved huff. 

“How did you do that?” Christian asked, curiosity and disbelief in his voice. 

Steve shrugged.

“Just told Eric that I'd go on strike if he wouldn’t let you go. I know how this tour has been wearing you out, and yesterday, after your talk about quitting and shit…dunno, I kinda forced him.” 

Christian's smile got wider and he leaned over, trying to hug him but his belt held him back. He laughed and settled back in his seat. 

“Damn you Steve, man, that’s awesome. Really... Fuck... just great.” 

Steve grinned, started the car and drove back on the street. 

“So, where do you wanna go? Anywhere special?”

Christian put his feet on the dashboard, rolled down the window and closed his eyes. 

“Nah, I don’t care. Just drive. Let's see where this baby here takes us.”

He patted the door, and the little smile sitting on his lips lasted for the next few miles. 

*

They stopped once, having lunch at a little diner in the middle of nowhere, and then they were back on the road.

They drove along green fields and sandy plains, rocky mountains and empty desert; the only constancy the road in front of them. The sun shone warm and soothing down on them and they rolled the windows down, letting the wind blow through their hair. 

They sang along to the songs on the radio, loud and wrong, because they could. They talked, joked, laughed, and as night fell their conversations faded. 

Both watched the sun setting, painting the clouds pink, red and yellow before the sky tinted into a dark blue, and then got black. Stars appeared, popping out of the dark, sparkling and bright in the darkness. 

Finally Steve pulled over to a little motel at the side of the road. 

He stopped the engine, and both men just sat a few minutes in silence before Christian opened the door and hopped out of the car. Steve did the same and took a deep breath of the cool fresh air. 

“Wow, I totally forgot how it feels not to breathe smog and shit,” he said, stretching and yawning. 

Christian gave him an agreeing nod and slowly walked over to the reception desk. Steve followed. 

“Evening,” they were greeted as they entered the room, “what can I do for you?” 

The man sitting behind the desk smiled at them.

“We need two rooms for one night,” Christian said. 

The man typed something in his computer but as he looked up his smile faded.

“I'm sorry, we only have one room available at this time. Uhm...well, if...ahem...” 

He started to stammer and Steve bit back a grin. 

“We’ll take it. I don’t mind sharing a room with him...even when he's snoring,” Steve cut him short, grabbing the pen and filled in the paper the man shoved over the counter. 

Christian elbowed him friendly for that comment as he walked out to get their luggage. Steve finished the check-in, got his key and the man told him where the room was. Steve thanked him and went to help Christian with their stuff. 

The room was big, clean and neat. It only had one little problem.

“ONE bed?” Christian snarled, falling on said furniture. 

“And? Is that an issue for you,” Steve replied, putting their guitars carefully in one corner of the room. 

“Well, depends... Where will you sleep?” Christian teased, sprawling over the entire bed and made little snoring noises.

Steve snorted.

“The better question is where will _you_ sleep, Kane? Because I'm definitely not giving up a good night’s sleep without a fight.”

He lifted his hands, clenching them into fists and grinned widely. 

Chris, who had closed his eyes, cracked one open and glared at him before he started laughing. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at him, fists still up. 

“You look ridiculous, Carlson,” Christian croaked between the laughing, “as if _you_ could win a fight against me.” He held his stomach, rolling around on the bed giggling, and Steve just watched him. 

He hadn’t heard him that happy and relaxed since they were halfway through the tour, and he took that as a good sign. It looked as if Christian was enjoying their downtime and Steve was glad about that. He smirked at him and lowered his arms. 

“Yeah, sure, man. Imma hit the shower and when I come back, you had better be rolled over or I’ll sleep on top of you. Think about that,” Steve said, cocking an eyebrow at him and disappeared in direction of the bathroom. 

As he came back, towel around his hips, he couldn’t hold back the sigh: Christian fell asleep with his clothes on, still laying over the entire mattress, a pillow under his head. 

Steve dressed himself in an old shirt and some sweatpants before he took Chris's shoes off and carefully pushed him to one side of the bed. He didn’t wake up, just mumbled something in his pillow as Steve laid the blanket over him. 

Steve smiled softly and slid under his own, shifting until he found a comfortable position. He reached out, switched off the light and was asleep five minutes later. 

*

Steve woke up because something was tickling his nose. He snorted and blinked. Both eyes flew open as his view cleared. 

Christian was snuggled close to him, his hair floating in thick waves all over his pillow and some strands lay over Steve's face. He had thrown an arm over Steve’s waist and was breathing calmly against his neck. He was warm and solid in his sleep, his limbs relaxed and heavy on Steve. 

Steve’s stomach made a slow roll and he had to swallow hard. He raised a hand and slowly tucked the hair out of the other man's face, fingertips lingering a second too long on Christian's cheek, seizing the feeling of his skin against his. 

Christian grumbled and Steve pulled away, but Christian didn’t wake up. Steve rolled on his side, watching him, letting his eyes wander over the other man's face. Long dark eyelashes threw shadows on his cheekbones; his chin was covered in stubble. Christian's face was relaxed, the fine lines around his eyes almost gone, only the deep wrinkles on his forehead were still there, although not as harsh anymore. Steve's thumb slid over them, wanting to smooth them before he even realized that he had moved. His hand fell down on Christian's shoulder, and it was just then that Steve noticed that the man had somehow undressed in the night: his upper body was naked and he felt a bare foot against his own. 

“Holy fuck,” Steve whispered to himself, shifting, bringing a little more space between them because the warmth of Christian’s body was suddenly too much to bear. 

His thoughts were racing and he closed his eyes, pressing both hands against his head. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathed and wanted to roll out of bed, but Christian's arm around him held him back. He raised one hand, wanting to shove it aside. Instead he let his fingers run over the soft skin, feeling the muscles under the flesh, relaxed but there, knowing how strong they were, strengthened from working out. He watched in awe as goose bumps appeared, covering Christian's arm and his chest and Steve groaned, pushing Christian's arm away and jumped out of bed. He stormed into the bathroom, closing the door a little too hard. 

He breathed heavily, his heart beat too fast in his chest and his hands were shaking. He switched on the tab at the sink and splashed a handful cold water in his face. The shock of it woke him up and he turned the water off, grabbed a towel and dried his face. He propped his hands on the sink and looked in the mirror. 

Huge pale blue eyes stared towards him, wide open, eyebrows furrowed and blond strands curling wet around his face. He rubbed a hand over his face, making a scratching sound over his stubble. He stared at himself a little longer, not really seeing anything before he shook his head to clear his mind. He undressed and stepped into the shower. 

The warm water was very welcome and he let it just pour down on him, head down, seizing the heat, feeling how his muscles relaxed, and he sighed. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and his hands slid over his wet body, over his chest and stomach, lower, before he wrapped one hand around his dick. He moaned silently, biting his lip at the touch. He stroked slowly, his head fell back against the tiles. His thoughts wandered to Christian, still sleeping in the bed, and his movements got faster as he imagined how _his_ hands would feel on his wet body, slick and hot; how _his_ fingers would touch him, stroke him, rough and hard, bruising on silky skin; how _he_ would look, naked and slippery, dark, curly hair floating down his neck; how _his_ lips would taste, how they would feel around his cock... 

Steve came with a long low cry, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. He slouched down, shaking, and the little whimper that slipped past his lips echoed too loud in the little room. 

“Oh, God...”

It took him a while to control his limbs again before he could step out of the shower without falling. He wrapped a towel around his hips, taking another one to dry his hair, and he almost jumped out of his skin as a loud knock on the door startled him. 

“Are you done in there? I gotta piss.” 

Steve tried to control his breathing and opened the door. Christian leaned against the frame, blinking at him, eyes still half closed.

“Morning,” Steve forced a little smile and walked past the man, shivering as their shoulders touched as Christian hurried in the bathroom.

Steve got dressed before Christian came back in the main room. 

“Mornin',” he mumbled, falling back on the bed, and Steve had to look away. The sun was falling through a gap between the curtains and bathed Christian in golden light, making him look as if he was glowing from the inside. Steve swallowed hard at the sight, turning away and pretended to search something in his suitcase. 

“So,” Christian said, propping on his elbows,” what are we doing today?”

Steve took a deep breathe, meeting Christian's eyes and shrugged. 

“Dunno, what you wanna do?” 

Christian sat up, cross-legged and looked around their room as if he saw it for the first time, blue eyes shimmering curiously. 

“Where are we right know?” he asked, sliding one hand through his long hair. 

Steve shrugged again, trying not to stare at Chris's well-defined arms and the play of his muscles under the bronzed skin. 

“Does it matter?” he asked quietly as he stood up and opened the curtains completely. 

Christian laughed and stood up as well, searching for his clothes. 

“Nah, not really.”

Steve tried to sound casual while his eyes were glued to the muscles working along Christian’s back as he bent down to collect his jeans from the floor. 

“What about breakfast and then we see what the day brings, huh?” 

Christian turned and his bright smile almost blinded Steve. 

“That's a fucking great idea. I'm starving.” 

“Good, get dressed. I’m gonna check what they offer here.” 

Steve slipped in his shoes, hoping Christian didn’t noticed the shaking of his hands and left the room. 

Outside he leaned against the closed door, listening to Christian rummaging through the room and took a few deep breaths. 

“Holy fucking shit!” He whispered into the cool sunny day before he pulled himself together and went to find some breakfast. 

*

Two hours later they were back on the road, just driving into the day, still not really knowing where they were and where they were going. They had seen a few city signs but neither of them had paid much attention to them. The sun was shining, the road was empty, only once in a while a car appeared in the rear view mirror, drove by and disappeared into the horizon. They alternated the driving every few hours, stopping every now and then to just admire the landscape or to stretch their legs. 

At one of those little breaks Steve saw something blinking between the woods laying before him. He was curious and wandered down the little hill they had parked the car on. Christian called after him, but he ignored him. After five minutes the trees grew less and opened to a little lake, glistening in the sun. A small waterfall streamed down in the clear water and Steve stood there, stunned by the beauty of the scenery. 

“Hey, you can’t just … wow...” 

Christian had come after him. Now he was standing next to him, mouth slightly open and suddenly tongue-tied.

Steve smiled. It didn’t happen often that anything could shut up Christian, but even he was amazed by the hidden beauty of this place. 

“Let's take a swim,” Christian said and grinned broadly as he took of his shirt and pushed down his pants. Before Steve could even react Christian jumped into the water, hissing at the cold. 

“Come on in, man, it’s awesome,” Christian called, splashing and spluttering through the water.

Steve threw his head back and laughed so loud he scared a few birds, which flew up, chirping in disgust at the noise. He laughed until his stomach hurt and he had to sit down, slowly calming down but still giggling. He was half-aware that Christian watched him, curious and a little irritated, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Christian was like a new man, completely changed and he enjoyed this, their little free time, like a little child. Steve grinned contently. It seemed like his plan worked out and that was all that counted. 

“You mind telling me what's so funny?” Christian called from the middle of the lake, head dancing on the water, steel blue eyes looking at him. 

“Nope,” Steve shot back, still chuckling. 

Chris's eyes narrowed and he splashed a handful of water in his direction.

“Hey!!” Steve jumped up, shooting a glare at Christian, who only smirked at him. 

“Revenge, baby,” Christian snickered and did a few swimming strokes through the clear water. 

Steve snorted and stood, walking around the little lake. He had absolutely no intention of joining Christian but while he explored the place he always was aware of his friend in the water. His thoughts wandered and after a while he had to hide behind a huge tree. He leaned against it, breathing too fast and cupped the bulge in his jeans. His eyes fell shut and a shudder ran through his body. A silent moan slipped past his lips. 

“Hey, man, where are you?” Chris's voice startled him.

“One second” he called back. 

He pulled his shirt down, hoping Christian wouldn’t recognize the fucking hard-on and peeked around the tree. Christian was out of the water, drying himself with his shirt but his back was still wet; droplets shimmered in the sunlight and Steve’s eyes followed them, slowly sliding down the tanned skin. He clenched his fists, feeling his nails drilling deep in his palms, trying to concentrate on the pain. He cussed silently but then he walked over to Christian, who closed the buttons on his jeans. 

“You enjoyed your little bath there?” he asked as he leaned against a tree, waiting for Christian to pull on his boots.

Christian looked up, smiling all over his face, eyes twinkling and Steve’s heart did some extra beats at the pure joy in his look. 

“Fuck, yeah, that was amazing.” He stomped a bit to fit the foot in the boot, grabbed his wet shirt and came over. 

Before Steve could realize what happened Christian had pulled him into a tight hug, pressing him against his bare chest and Steve forgot to breathe. 

“Thanks, man,” he murmured in his hair, holding on for another second before he pulled back. Steve stared at him, mouth dry, not able to move. Christian tilted his head, questioning look on his face.

“You okay, Steve?” 

Steve shook his head, then he realized he must misunderstand that and he nodded.

“Yeah, sure, all good. Let’s go, huh? I'm starving. All that fresh air will gain me a few extra pounds,” he joked, leading them back to the car. He felt Christian's eyes on his back and he knew, he must have felt that something was in the air, where he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Steve ignored the fluttering in his stomach and slid behind the wheel. Christian opened the back door, fishing a dry shirt out of his suitcase and climbed into the passenger seat.

Steve didn’t look at him as he turned the key and drove back on the highway. He switched on the radio and hummed along the song. 

“Steve?” Christian asked after a few miles. 

“Hmmm? 

“You okay?”

Steve glanced over, finding Christian watching him with narrowed eyes. He forced a convincing smile out. 

“Yeah, sure, why are you asking?”

Christian sighed, pushing back his hair then he shrugged.

“Dunno, just a feeling, ya know. But if you say you're good…?” 

The question mark lingered in the air between them and Steve felt his stomach flip again. But he kept a straight face.

“Yep, I'm fine. Feels good just to drive, no matter where, doesn't it?” 

He hoped Christian didn’t notice the more-than-obvious subject change, but the man only shrugged and went with it. 

*

Days passed by, mostly sunny and warm. Sometimes it rained but not for long. 

They stopped wherever they wanted. At a diner in the desert, at a hotel in a crowded city, sometimes they drove through the night, not tired enough to stop and sleep. Then they checked into a motel in the morning, sleeping half the day and got back on the road in the afternoon. 

Usually they had to share a room, even a bed, but neither complained; it was oddly comfortable. 

Then Steve woke up, finding Christian's arm around his waist, finding comfort in his touch. He slid out of the bed without waking him up, taking a long hot shower. 

Time wasn’t important anymore. Only the change between day and night reminded them of it.

Sometimes they stopped every few miles, exploring an interesting landscape, enjoying the fresh air, just sitting on a bench watching the clouds drift over the sky. 

Often they drove miles and miles without a break, only stopping when they got tired.

Sometimes they kept silent, just watching the countryside flying by, the only sound the buzzing of the engine and the wind around them. Hours passed like that. There was no need to talk; they were good at it. 

Often they talked, singing along with the radio or discussing new songs, old songs, music in general. 

But all the time they had more fun than they had over the last few months. 

These few days were like a little escape for them and both were determined to seize it as much as they could. 

*

The fifth day was one of those days they didn’t stop much, just passing mile after mile. As the sky started to fade gray both got tired and Chris, who was driving, pulled the car over at another motel.

Steve yawned and let Christian do the check-in stuff while he waited in the car. Christian came back and motioned to drive over. Steve did so and as he climbed out of the car, Christian grinned at him. 

“Guess what? They actually had two rooms vacant, so you get your own bed tonight.” 

Steve suppressed the sudden disappointment and grimaced a smile back.

“Great, so I don’t have to fight for my pillow again.” The teasing sound he had intended sounded a little off, even in his own ears, but Christian didn’t hear him because he already opened the door to his room. Steve sighed and grabbed his suitcase. 

*

Steve couldn’t sleep that night. He tossed from side to side, the bed way to big and too empty for him alone. He missed Christian's warm body, the constant weight next to him, the little sounds he made, when he was dreaming. He stared wide-eyed on the ceiling, wondering if Christian was sleeping. Finally he had enough. He pushed the blankets away and sat up, switching on his bedside light. 

He looked for his guitar, his best way to calm down enough to be able to sleep, but his guitar case was nowhere to be seen. Then he remembered he left it in the car. He groaned, took the car keys and padded to the door. 

Barefooted he hopped over to the car, little stones prickling under his feet. He took his guitar and walked carefully back to his room. His door was closed. He pushed against it and as it didn’t open, he realized that he left his key inside. His head fell against the door and he stayed like that for a while until he straightened his back, taking two steps back and saw that there was still a light on in Christian's room. 

He thought shortly before he went over and knocked on his door. 

Christian opened the door, frowning at the late disturbance, but a smile spread over his face as he saw Steve. 

“I've locked myself out,” Steve mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. 

Christian only laughed and opened the door wide. 

“I'm sorry, man, only wanted to get my guitar and totally forgot my key.” 

“Just wanted to go to bed, but if you wanna play a little...”

“Nah...I mean...if you don’t mind...” Steve searched for words, but Christian seemed to read his mind and patted the bed. 

“Stay.” 

Steve searched his eyes and as he found them, Christian only smiled at him.

“Hey, we already shared, I don’t have a problem with that. But I can call reception to get you a new key...”

Steve shook his head and sat his guitar on the floor. 

“Nah, it’s late already...” He knew that was a pathetic excuse; it happened all the time that guests locked themselves out and needed a new key, no matter what time. 

But his subconscious was faster than him and he slid into the bed before he could really think about how that would look for Christian. 

But Christian only grinned at him and switched off the light.

“Night, Steve.”

“Night, man.” 

Steve fell asleep within seconds. 

*

As he slowly drifted out of his sleep, the warm weight of an arm around his waist made him smile. He rolled on his side and watched Christian sleeping. Before he could really think about it, his hand raised and he stroked the tousled hair behind his ear. His fingertips ached to touch the skin and with a little sigh he gave in. He slid a finger over Christian's face, just a faint touch but enough to make him shiver. Christian moved a little closer and Steve’s hand slid in his hair, slowly and carefully combing through it. Steve closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the soft, silky strands between his fingers. 

Christian shifted again, mumbling something in his sleep and Steve froze. But Christian didn’t wake up and Steve continued to run his fingers trough his hair; he couldn’t stop, it was too late. 

As Christian's arm closed around Steve’s waist, pulling him unconsciously closer, Steve gasped and pure instinct kicked in. 

He didn’t think as he leaned in and kissed those perfectly curved lips, moaning silently at the sensation of the touch. His hand tightened in Christian's hair as his tongue flicked against Christian's mouth, sliding over the warm flesh. His heart was racing, his mind was blank, nothing was important anymore. All that counted was the feeling of Christian under his lips, under his hands and against his body. 

His eyes flew open in shock as he felt Christian's tongue tipping against his own, slow and asking. Christian's hand laid on his back, flat now, fingers spread wide, a slight pressure, not letting him back away. His other hand came up from under the blankets, sliding in his hair, mirroring Steve’s hold on his head. Christian let out a quiet little growl that went straight to Steve’s cock. His lips parted and Christian's tongue slipped in, searching his, nudging against it. Steve’s lids fluttered and fell shut again as he met his, little shockwaves racing through his nerves, setting them on fire. His entire body was tingling at the feeling of Christian's hot tongue against his own, entwining with it, lazy, playful, dancing along the edges, licking deep in. Soft groans he felt more against his chest than actually heard them were driving him crazy, and as he pressed against the sleepy body he felt Christian's hard dick against his side. 

They kept kissing, slow and dreamlike, and Steve faintly thought he could continue like that for hours. Feeling Christian against him, caressing his back, fingers stroking trough his hair, his mouth on his, licking, nibbling at his lower lip, biting and immediately soothing the little sting with his tongue, swiping over it, drawing those soft moans from him that sent hot shivers down his spine. 

After a while Christian pulled back a bit and Steve opened his eyes, letting out a disappointed whine. 

Christian's smile was breathtaking and Steve’s heart stopped for a second.

“Mornin'” Christian murmured and his hand caressed his cheek, making Steve lean in to the touch. 

“Uhmm....hey.” Steve stumbled, lost in the steel blue gaze locked with his. 

“You slept well?” Christian asked quietly as his hand wandered over Steve’s face, down his neck, lazily drawing random patterns on his skin. 

Steve shivered and his breath stuttered.

“Yeah...I...ohhh...I did. You?” 

It was hard to concentrate on such irrelevancy like the ability to speak when a soft warm hand was sliding over his arm, contouring his tattoos and driving him crazy with every single movement. 

“Hmmm,” Christian hummed approvingly, looking deep in Steve’s eyes and it felt like he was looking directly in his soul. His hand didn’t stop moving, down his arm and up again, over his shoulder and slowly down his chest, over his sensitive nipples, rubbing over them. 

Steve moaned loudly and Christian's mouth was back on his again, more fierce this time, demanding, pushing his tongue in, forceful and hard, and Steve dug his fingernails in Christian's back. 

“God, I want you so much, you have no fucking idea,” Steve groaned as Christian pulled back, kissing his jaw, licking along it, finding his ear and biting at the earlobe. 

“Well, I'm here, aren't I,” Christian whispered in his ear, voice rough from sleep and want and Steve arched against his body, bucking his hips against Christian. 

Christian's lips were burning on Steve’s skin as they slid over his neck, down his chest, and as Christian bit at the soft flesh close to his nipple he couldn’t hold back a desperate cry. 

“OH, _fuck_...” 

Christian chuckled and bit down again. Steve had the feeling he would come any second and he wrapped one hand around his aching cock, squeezing hard. 

“Chris...please...oh God...fuck yeah...” Steve knew his words weren't making any sense but his head was spinning and Christian's tongue circling around his nipple made thinking impossible. 

“Relax,” Christian murmured and turned his attention to the other side. 

By the time he was done and lifted his head, Steve was sweating and panting, his cock was leaking and his hands were clenched into the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. 

“Chris...I...can't...God, please...” Steve’s whole body was shaking and his voice broke. 

Christian looked up and Steve gasped at the pure want in those steel blue eyes. He held his gaze though, not able to look away and as Christian lowered his head again, licking and kissing over Steve’s stomach and slowly slipping down, Steve couldn’t hold back a needy whimper. 

Christian's mouth around his dick had him crying out loud and Steve bit down hard on his lip. Hot and wet, his tongue flat against his length, teeth slightly scratching over the thin skin. He didn’t move, just swirling his tongue up and down and Steve pressed deep in the mattress to not buck his hips, to not fuck Chris's mouth like every fiber of his being wanted to. 

Finally Christian moved, sliding all the way up, just keeping the head between his lips, teasing with the tip of his tongue and Steve whined loudly. Christian sucked him back in, biting down just hard enough and Steve couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Chris...I'm...I...oh...holy fuck...” 

He came in Chris's mouth with a long, low groan, his feet drilled deep into the mattress, his back arching up high. He fell back, panting heavily, still clutching in the sheets, sweat dripping down his neck. 

After a while he could open his eyes again without the feeling that the room was still spinning. 

He tried to focus and his gaze fell on Chris, still between his legs, hazy blue eyes watching him greedily. 

“Steve...” Just one word but it made him shiver again and he reached down, pulling Christian up and claimed his mouth in a long, possessive kiss. He tasted himself in it and with Christian's own taste it was the most amazing mixture he had savored in his entire life. 

He kissed like he was starving for it; only the tiny moan Christian let out stopped him. He felt the other man's cock still hard and hot against his flesh and he smiled into the kiss. He flipped Christian over, still kissing but he let his hands run over Chris's skin, feeling goose bumps appear and slight trembles in his limbs. 

As he wrapped his hand around Christian's dick, he hissed and clawed his hands in Steve’s back. 

Christian growled deep in his throat, his head fell back and Steve kissed his long neck, grazing his teeth over the stubbly skin while stroking his cock. Slow and teasing at first but Christian thrusted in his hand, whimpering, so Steve tightened his grip, stroking hard and fast, twisting his fingers around the head. Christian was writhing under Steve’s relentless hands, tossing around in desire. 

“Oh God, do you have any idea how fucking hot you look like this? All sprawled over my bed, begging and whining and wanting...” Steve whispered in his ear, biting the soft flesh, feeling Chris's limbs shaking with every hard jerk of his hand. 

“Yeah, you're so fucking close...come...come for me, baby...” 

Christian threw his head back, his entire body stiffened and he let out a loud cry as he came all over Steve’s hand, hot and wet and sticky. Steve murmured soothing words in his ear while he slowed down until he only held Chris's dick, covering him with a warm hand. Christian was panting heavily, his hair curled damp around his temples, and on his lips sat a blissful smile. 

Christian's breathing calmed down and as he turned his head, opening his eyes, Steve’s heart almost jumped out of his chest at the emotions in them. He bent down, kissing his bruised, swollen lips softly before he laid his head on Christian's shoulder, seizing the feeling of his warm, damp skin under his cheek. Christian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

Steve felt his eyes falling closed, he was drifting into sleep as he heard Christian's voice, felt it rumbling in his chest:

“Why did it take you so long?” 

Steve wanted to lift his head, wanted to look in his face, wanted to know what he meant, but he couldn’t. His mind was already asleep. 

Later, was his last conscious thought. 

He pressed a sloppy kiss on the skin under his mouth and was asleep a second later. 

*

It was late afternoon as Christian woke up again, limbs tangled with Steve’s, still sticky with come. But Christian didn’t care; he watched Steve a while, eyes gliding over the man's face, seeing every little detail, memorizing every line and a small smile lingered on his lips. As Steve shifted in his sleep, Christian pulled back to give him space but Steve grumbled and held him tight. The corner of his mouth curled up a little and Christian knew he was awake. 

Christian slid his thumb over Steve’s lips and the smile got wider. Christian leaned in and kissed him, soft and gentle but Steve’s arms around him dragged him closer. Steve’s tongue flicked over Christian's mouth, slow and teasing and Christian groaned lowly as Steve pushed in, searching for his tongue. The kiss lasted, got deeper and both pressed against each other, heat rising again. 

Steve broke the kiss eventually, panting, clouded blue eyes on Christian. His hand caressed his face, running up and down his cheek and Christian leaned into the touch, eyes half closed, almost purring. 

“Oh, God, what are you doing to me?” Steve asked quietly, voice raw with want and raspy from sleep.

Christian only shrugged and smiled that lazy smile that made Steve’s heart stutter and his breath hitch.

“Fuck, you know exactly what you're doing . And you like it, admit it.” Steve mumbled while his hand tangled in Chris's thick dark hair, playing with the strands. 

Christian's smile grew wider. 

“You're just too damn sexy when you're clueless,” he said, chuckling quietly.

As Steve opened his mouth to protest, Christian stopped him with a long deep kiss, wrapping his arms tight around him, pressing hard against him. 

Both men moaned into each other’s mouth, kissing and forgetting everything else around them.

Steve finally pulled back, panting, rock-hard and begging for a touch. 

“Chris...ppplease...I wanna...” he swallowed hard, trying to get the words out, “...I wanna feel you...”

“You're feeling me right now, baby,” Christian murmured, tracing a fingertip over Steve’s chest, smiling softly as he shuddered. 

Steve smacked his hand away, claiming his mouth for a rough short kiss, more a bite, before he gently shoved him away to look him in the eyes.

“I. Wanna. Feel. You.” He accentuated every word with a kiss, hoping Christian would get what he couldn’t say, not yet anyways. It was all too new, too fresh and despite all the kissing and the teasing he wasn’t sure if they both wanted to take it to the next step. 

Christian narrowed his eyes, searching his face and Steve looked back, laying all his want in his eyes. 

“Fuck,” he grumbled eventually and his head fell back in the pillow. But just for a second, because suddenly he was all over Steve, covering him with his entire body, showing him how _much_ he wanted this. He kissed him so hard, both tasted copper in the kiss. He rubbed his dick against Steve’s, groaning at the feeling, his nails digging deep in his shoulders and as he slowly dragged them over Steve’s chest the little cry echoing in the room made both shake with need. 

“Steve...” 

“Please...Chris...I need you...” Steve whispered, pulling him closer, the want, the urge to feel him so much, so deep it almost hurt.

Christian kissed him again, but as he let go of Steve’s lips he slowly shook his head. 

“We don’t... I mean...we need...” He choked at the words and his cheeks suddenly burned red. 

“Ohh,” Steve finally understood what he meant. 

“Yeah,” Christian sighed, falling back into the pillows and covered his eyes with his arm. Steve watched him for a minute, let his gaze slowly slide over his naked body, over his chest, stomach and his hard dick and he groaned. 

“Fuck.” 

He snuggled close to Chris, tugging slightly on Chris's arm. As he lowered it and looked at him, Steve smiled wistfully and placed a soft kiss on Chris's bruised lips.

“Guess we have some shopping to do then,” he murmured into the kiss. He felt Christian stiffen, but then he nodded and slung his arms around Steve and pulled him close. 

“As soon as I can move,” Christian said, teasing tone in his voice, but Steve knew him well enough to hear the slight embarrassment in it. 

“Hey,” Steve murmured, lifting his head and laying a hand on his cheek, “you want this? Us? Because it would be absolutely okay if you say no. I can wait.”

Christian looked at him, his eyes wide open now, blue as the sky and deep as the ocean and Steve shivered as he met his gaze. 

“No.” 

Steve felt the knot in his stomach tighten but he only nodded, slowly pulling back, out of the embrace. But Christian held him back, omniscient eyes on him.

“No, I won’t say no. Do you think I would let you go? After last night? Fuck no! In case you hadn’t noticed, I fell for you months ago and...”

Steve’s head shot up and he stared at him with a confused look.

“What??? You...What?”

Christian grinned sheepishly and nodded, tugging him back in his arms, caressing the back of his head. 

“Yes, Silly. I don’t know how or when it happened, it just did. Your smile, your eyes...fuck, your body was driving me crazy. I've been laying awake at nights, wondering how you would feel, taste...” 

His voice trailed off and he laughed roughly; Steve could still hear the slight embarrassment in his tone. Christian hemmed before he continued. 

“I was sure you didn’t...I mean I knew you were into women so I didn’t say anything and...” 

Steve lifted his head, laying a finger on his lips. He let his eyes glide over Christian's face, his hand cupping his face, caressing the deep red spots on his cheeks. 

“Why didn’t I see that?” he murmured more to himself, “it could have been so much easier...God, Chris, I've been jerking off to fantasies of you for months...” 

Christian growled and crashed their mouths together, kissing him with a force that made Steve's head spin. 

They parted, panting and hard again, eyes burning brightly into each other's. 

Christian shook his head and placed kisses all over Steve's face. 

“If we only knew...” he whispered, pressing him closer against himself. 

“I know… God... guess I can't read you as well as I thought,” Steve muttered against his neck as he licked over the skin, savoring Christian's amazing taste. 

“You know, I've heard you,” Christian said quietly, running his hands over Steve's back in lazy circles. 

“Huh?” 

“In the bathroom...the first morning on this trip... my name...” 

Steve felt heat running through his veins, he blushed hard and buried his face on Christian's shoulder. 

“Oh God...” 

Christian's gentle laughter made his chest vibrate under Steve's hand. 

“Hey, without that I wouldn’t have dared to try to...you know...” 

Steve's head shot up, a questioning look on his face. 

“What do you mean?” 

Christian smiled shyly. 

“Who did the check-ins after that first night together?” 

Steve frowned but then it hit him. 

“You! You did that on purpose?” 

Christian nodded, grinning widely now. 

“That first night with you next to me...God, I woke up in the night with you right there...don’t ask me how I managed to not jump you...and then after I heard you that morning...I thought I’d give it a try, was hoping you'd notice...” 

Steve's mind got flooded with all the tiny things he had try to ignore: the arm around him at nights, the naked swimming, the brushed touches when they took turns in the bathroom, the smiles.

He slapped a hand to his forehead. 

“Geez, shoot me, I'm so blind sometimes.” 

Christian chuckled and kissed his nose. 

“Yes, you are but I still like you...” 

Steve slapped his chest but Christian only laughed at him and claimed his mouth in another kiss. 

A thought flashed through Steve.

“Wait, what was that with the separate rooms then?” 

Christian's eyes narrowed and he shrugged. 

“Just a test, I guess...I mean, I was almost sure but I...well, I was hoping you would come for me...” 

His eyes were huge, pleading and Steve's heart melted. 

“You're an idiot. What if I hadn’t come over? I mean, I couldn’t sleep, yes, but I'm not sure if I would have come over if I hadn’t locked myself out.” 

“But you did and that's all that counts...” 

Steve only snorted at that logic but Christian's hands on his back slid further down and distracted him. 

“Can we go back to the fun part now?” he murmured against Steve's lips, biting at the soft flesh. 

“Hmmm,” Steve agreed, then there wasn’t any talking for a while, only hands and mouths, exploring each other. 

 

They spent most of the morning in bed but both wanted more. So they got up and got their stuff packed before they hit the road again. 

*

Later that day Christian's cell rang and Steve growled gently. They had turned off their phones for the time being but with their trip coming to an end they reluctantly had turned them back on. 

Both had ignored the missed calls and texts they've gotten but as Eric's name flashed over the display Christian had taken the call. 

“Hey Griffin,” he had answered, staring at the highway in front of them rolling by. 

Steve heard their manager ramble at the other end but he concentrated on driving. Christian would fill him in later. 

His buzzed “yes”, “no” and “'kay” washed over Steve like the warm wind coming through the window and he enjoyed the soft noises the other man made, anticipation coursing through his veins like good whiskey. 

One last stop, one last night before they had to go back and face the real world. 

A special night, Steve reminded himself. He barely felt the small bottle in the pocket of his jacket but it still burnt hot and heavy against his side. 

It had been slightly weird to buy it, but with being only strangers in another town it hadn’t bother either of them much. 

They'd gotten drinks and snack and only Christian's burning ears told Steve how strange he felt as he set the lube on the counter next to the other items. Steve hadn’t been able to look at him as he paid for their stuff, and he had to stop himself from running out of the store. 

Back in the car they had looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. 

“Well, that was awkward,” Steve said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Christian replied dryly and raised an eyebrow at him, which caused another laughing fit. 

But both had felt the anticipation in the air, the insecurity and slowly the giddy mood turned into something else. 

They had looked at each other, eyes wide and asking, a slight tension had replaced the usual easiness between them. Every look and every touch no matter how casual it was, held a new feeling, a new intention in it and they both knew it. 

Steve had brought the car back onto the road and somehow they wordlessly agreed on not talking about _IT_ before they had to settle for the night. 

The landscape around them was breathtaking and after a few miles of odd silence they fell back into the road trip routine they had gotten used to over the past seven days. 

Until Eric's call came. 

“What did he want?” Steve asked as Christian ended the call. The man grunted and rolled the window down, closing his eyes at the soft breeze blew through his hair. 

“Just told me that we have to be back in L.A. by tomorrow afternoon for soundcheck. He'll text me the address later.” 

Steve groaned; he didn’t want to go back. He loved every single second of their trip. 

He glimpsed over to Christian to find him frowning out of the window. 

“Can't we just keep driving?” he asked, voicing what Steve was just thinking. 

He smiled softly; they did that all the time, reading each other's mind, knowing exactly what the other one was thinking. It was one of the reasons they were such a good team. 

More than that, Steve reminded himself and felt a hot sting in his stomach at the thought. 

Ignoring it he grinned and nudged Christian in the side. 

“Well, we could quit. Go back to playing birthdays and parties, drive around and play wherever the wind blows us...” 

The mumbled “I'd like that” from the other seat got drowned by the engine. 

“Haha,” Christian countered loudly but the frown on his forehead disappeared and he relaxed into his seat. 

Both got lost in their thoughts and they drove wordlessly for the next few miles. 

The sun was wandering over the bright blue sky, the tires hummed hypnotically over the asphalt and the radio played low rock 'n roll tunes. 

After a while Christian dozed off, quiet snores filled the silence between songs and made Steve smile. 

But every day had to come to an end and as the sun touched the top of the mountains lining their route, Steve started to look out for a place for the night. 

Soon he pulled into the empty parking lot of a motel; the abrupt shut-off of the engine woke Christian. He blinked confused and looked around, rubbing a hand over his stubbly chin. 

“Stay here, imma do the check in,” Steve said, a sudden shyness having him avoid Christian's eyes. 

He jumped out of the car and walked over to reception. 

It was weird, they had spent all these nights together, in the same room, mostly even in the same bed, but this night was bound to become something special and he was nervous. 

He pushed it back though, filled in the paper, grabbed his key and went back to the car. 

He climbed back in and let the car roll over to their room. 

“You know,” he mused as he put the car in park, “this would've been probably the only motel where we could've gotten a suite each. Seems like we're the only guests...” 

Christian shot him a dark, mysterious look but remained silent. He left the car, took guitar and suitcase and wandered to the room.

Steve watched him a moment before he followed him, locking the car for the night. 

Inside the room his gaze was magically drawn to the huge king-size bed and he blushed, quickly looking away. He busied his trembling hands with putting the cases away. 

He squeaked surprised as Christian's voice tore him out of his own thoughts. 

“Wanna go out for dinner or shall we order room service?” 

Steve threw him a glance; Christian sat on the bed, the menu in his hands, his narrowed eyes shimmering dark in the lights. 

“Uhhm...” 

He was caught by surprise, fascinated by the shadows on Christian's high cheekbones. 

“They have an outdoor restaurant,” Christian threw in, smiling knowingly, “and the weather is still awesome...” 

Steve nodded quickly and turned his back on the other man again. Christian was already a step further and Steve had to admire that fact. 

Instead of staying in the room with the bed that was yelling their name, they could enjoy their dinner outside under the sky and the stars, maybe even with other people around. Food, fresh air and alcohol might help to ease the slight anxiety both felt. Yeah, that was a great idea. 

“Imma hit the shower,” Christian said and before Steve could say anything the bathroom closed behind him. 

Steve banned any thoughts of a wet, naked Christian out of his mind - at least for now - and dug through his suitcase for some fresh clothes. 

*

Half an hour later they sat down at a table in the small restaurant outside the motel. A gentle breeze blew over the wide plain, carrying the smell of sand and warmth. The sun was long gone and stars twinkled in the dark sky like million diamonds. 

The motel was surrounded by desert and they could see as far as their eyes reached. No other lights were to be seen; only the silhouettes of a few mountains threw fuzzy shadows on the now gray sands. Far away a coyote howled before silence fell back over the place. 

They really were the only guests; their waiter was attentive and nice and their orders came quickly. 

After admiring the view and the beauty of the place they fell into easy conversation, even though they were both overly aware of the other man. 

As if mutely agreeing again, they ignored what both knew was waiting back in their room; neither of them was hurrying to end their dinner. They talked about everything that was on their minds, laughing and mocking each other just as they always did when they were together and in no rush. 

It seemed as if nothing had changed. And still... 

There were brushed touches of hands against each other as one reached for salt or the wine. 

There were smiles, calm and sweet, meaning so much more than they had before. 

There were looks, deep and intense in moments of silence when only the wind was to be heard. 

Sparkling blue eyes gazed into the other man's face, gliding fondly over the well-known features at the other side of the table. 

They forgot about time, and only as the staff loudly started to clean up the unoccupied tables did they become aware of how late it had gotten. 

Both were a tad bit tipsy, their eyes were glazed over, and Christian's cheeks sported that adorable flush he always got when he was slightly drunk. 

“I think they want us to leave,” Steve laughed, eying the last sip of wine in his glass. 

Christian hummed approvingly and emptied his own glass. He stood and swayed a little. 

“Whoops,” he muttered, giggling softly and searched for a hold on the chair. 

Steve raised a surprised eyebrow at him, grinning widely. 

“Really Kane?” he teased as he scrambled to his feet, “you only had...what...two glasses of wine or so?!” 

Christian flipped him off, stumbled around the table and threw an arm over his shoulder. 

“Dude, we had two bottles. Means each of us had one entire bottle,” he explains earnestly, glaring at Steve, “who's the drunk now? Can't count anymore, eh?!” 

He chuckled again and Steve shuddered at the rough sound of it. 

“Fuck, laugh like that again and I won't wait till we're back in the room,” he growled against Christian's neck as he leaned against him. 

Christian mewled lowly and pressed himself against Steve's side, his fingers swiping lazily over the naked skin of Steve's arm. 

“Wouldn't mind taking you out here,” he murmured as he leaned over and licked over the shell of Steve's ear. 

His stomach flipped at the feeling and his dick stirred in his jeans. 

“Rather have a bed, though that thought is pretty seductive,” he mumbled and took a step back, staring intensely into Christian's face. 

He stared back, his eyes shining brightly in the low light of the candles on the tables around them. 

Steve squirmed under his piercing gaze, but he wasn’t able to look away. 

The air felt static and Steve's fingertips itched with the urgent need to touch. 

Slowly he closed the distance between them and brushed his mouth over Christian's, groaning as their lips met. 

Instantly Christian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. His mouth was warm and soft, he smelled fresh and salty and Steve melted into the kiss. Their lips opened and their tongues met, tipping carefully against each other. 

Everything was sharp and oddly clear for Steve: Christian's hand on his back, his hair brushing over his shoulder, the taste and the feeling of his tongue against his own. 

Steve fisted his hand in Christian's hair, angling their heads and dove deeper into the amazing heat of Christian's mouth. 

Their breaths mixed, moans echoed silently around them and tongues danced eagerly along the other one. Christian's grip around Steve tightened, he kissed him harder and Steve's knees buckled at the force of it. 

A loud cough startled them and they parted, both blushing deeply. Their waiter smiled at them, keeping a straight face. 

“I hope you enjoyed your dinner?” he asked as he collected the empty plates. 

Steve nodded, feeling the heat on his cheeks. Christian hemmed and as the waiter wished them a good night, he pulled Steve along back to the motel. 

“Fuck,” Steve muttered under his breath as they stumbled towards their room. Christian chuckled softly. 

“You better get used to it,” he said, pulling Steve against his side, “I'm not going to hide you...” 

Steve didn’t know what to say to that, but Christian's hand in his jeans pocket had him jump again. 

“Key,” Christian stated and hold said item up, a sly smile dancing over his lips. 

“Ohh,” was everything Steve could reply. 

Christian opened the door and stepped aside to let Steve in. He followed and kicked the door closed. 

They stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other, tension thick in the air. 

“Here we are,” Steve said eventually, toeing his boots of his feet, just to do something. 

“Here we are,” Christian's repeated as he slowly walked towards Steve, not taking his eyes off him. 

He stopped only inches away, his eyes burning blue and hot in Steve's, chasing a shiver down his spine. 

Neither of them was sure what to do next so Steve went with the only thing he thought would help. 

He pulled Christian against his chest and kissed him. First it was just a chaste swipe of lips against lips, gentle and slow. But quickly Christian deepened the kiss, groaning hoarsely in the back of his throat, driving Steve mad with longing. 

“You have...?” Christian murmured against his mouth, nibbling gently on Steve's lower lip. 

“Jacket,” Steve breathed, head dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Kissing Christian was already his favorite thing to do and he didn’t want to stop. But in order to take things further they had to stop, even if it was only for a short moment to get his jacket. 

Feeling lightheaded and suddenly a bit cocky he shuffled Christian back towards the bed, never leaving his mouth. Christian stumbled as his knees hit the end of the bed and Steve pushed him down. Christian fell on the bed, narrowing his eyes as he looked up to Steve, a blue fire burning in his eyes. 

“One sec,” Steve said and spun around to retrieve the bottle from his jacket. His hands were shaking as he pulled it out of the pocket and he took a deep breath to steady himself. 

As he turned around he gasped at the sight and almost dropped everything.

Christian was laying on the bed, boots and socks shucked off, his shirt half open and his hands playing with the still closed buttons. 

Steve could only stare, his breath coming in short, almost painful pants. 

His gaze slowly slid over the man on the bed, from his bare feet over his sturdy, jeans-covered legs. Steve groaned as he saw the growing bulge and he felt a rush of pride wash over him: _he_ did that. Christian was hard for _him_. 

With a rough moan he staggered over to the bed, sinking next to Christian and pulled him into a hard kiss. 

“Fuck, you can't do that to me...laying here like this...God, so fucking beautiful...” he rambled against Christian's skin as he kissed over his jaw, drawing sweet little noises from the other man. 

“God, you're driving me crazy, you know that?” Christian growled and bent his head back to give Steve better access to his neck. His hands found their way into Steve's hair, combing through the curls, pressing him against his skin. 

“You taste so fucking good,” Steve murmured, letting his hands roam over Christian's chest, pushing the shirt away. 

“Get that off,” Christian demanded and tucked on Steve's own shirt. 

Steve sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Before he could chicken out he slid off the bed and shed his jeans and boxers as well. He felt Christian's gaze on him and he swallowed hard as he blinked through his lashes. 

“You're fucking gorgeous,” Christian whispered roughly, his eyes only slits. 

Steve blushed again and smiled shyly before he knelt between Christian's slightly spread legs, running his hands over them up to his fly. 

He opened the button and as his fingers slipped between the fabric and Christian's skin he couldn’t suppress a needy groan. Without thinking he leaned down and plastered little kisses all over Christian's stomach and his hips, making the other man shudder under his touch. 

Steve stood back up and pulled the fabric all the way down. For a moment he got lost in the sight of Christian's naked body: the slight tan he's gotten over the past few days, the golden hair running down his belly, and the goose bumps appearing as Steve let his hand slide over his leg.

He sighed softly as he palmed both thighs, feeling the muscles tensing under his hands as he gripped tighter. 

Christian didn’t move, only his increasing breath told Steve that he was just as wound up as himself. 

Steve leaned down, pushing Christian's legs further apart and settled between them, running his hands up and down over tender skin. 

Christian's dick was hard and throbbing and Steve could see the pre-come weeping. He looked up, searching Christian's eyes and locked his with him. 

He lowered his head and licked over the sensitive head, making Christian gasp and buck his hips into him. 

“Easy there, cowboy,” Steve mumbled and put his hands on Christian's hips to hold him down. 

“Stop fucking teasing, man,” he grunted, biting his lip as Steve brushed his mouth over his cock again. 

He let his tongue swirl over the head before he closed his lips around it and took it all in. 

Christian cursed loudly, his hands grabbed Steve's hair, but instead of pushing him he just held on, fingernails grazing over Steve's scalp. 

Steve sucked harder, savoring the bitter, earthy taste on his tongue, humming appreciatively around the hard flesh in his mouth. He slipped one hand deeper, over Christian's balls and past them, teasing fingers stroking over heated skin. 

Christian moaned and thrusted weakly but he didn’t stop Steve's hand as his finger slid over his entrance. 

Steve's own cock was so hard it hurt but he fully concentrated on Christian. Without letting go of Christian's dick, his free hand ran searchingly over the mattress. He felt Christian move, then the bottle got pressed into his palm. He smiled and carefully bit down on the hard flesh, drawing another curse. 

He popped the bottle open and coated his fingers. He then let his hand slide back, this time not stopping as he touched Christian's puckering hole. 

He circled over the flesh until the tiny “God, please” made him carefully push inside. 

His breath hitched at the amazing heat and tightness inside Christian and his lids fluttered closed. 

Still licking and sucking at Christian's thick cock he slowly moved, slipped deeper inside, moaning at the feeling. 

Christian's hands in his hair grabbed harder, little trembles were running over his skin and useless noises were tumbling from his lips. 

Quickly he was rocking back on Steve's finger, begging for more. Steve added another one, blown away at the working muscles around his digits. 

“That’s so fucking hot...” he mumbled, working his fingers faster in and out until Christian was a writhing mess on the bed. 

“God, Steve, fuck me...now...I want your cock...in me...” 

His words were quiet but Steve heard them loud and clear. His own cock was aching, and he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t come before even inside Christian but he withdrew. 

He let go of Christian's dick and grabbed the lube again. He coated himself generously, drizzled a bit of the clear fluid over Christian's ass. 

He crawled up and kissed him rough and needy. 

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay?” he murmured before he shuffled closer, rubbing his dick over Christian's cheeks, pushing between them. 

“Stop talking and do it,” Christian growled, lifting his hips and slung his legs around Steve's waist. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Steve muttered as he carefully pushed past the ring of muscles. 

He bit his lip, watching Christian's face but the feeling of the man around him was blurring his view. Hot and tight and so fucking good. 

Inch by inch he pushed, hearing every gasp, feeling every contraction around his dick and he had to grit his teeth to control the urge to just thrust in, one long shove to satisfy his needs. 

Instead he leaned down, capturing Christian's mouth in a long, deep kiss, feeling his groans with his entire body. Christian relaxed under him and as he was buried all the way in him both let out a sharp breath. 

“Don't move,” Christian's begged and Steve held still, watching Christian's face thoroughly until he gave a quick nod. 

Slowly Steve circled his hips and his entire body was shaking as all his nerves exploded at the dark, long whine Christian let out. He pulled back, gave a few short thrusts and Christian arched under him. His hands roamed over his sides until the stopped at his hips, digging deep in the flesh. 

“Move,” he panted, clenching his muscles and Steve cried out at the amazing feeling. 

Tantalizing slowly he slid out, and as Christian groaned protesting he shoved back, making him shriek out in pleasure. Christian threw his head back, his pulse was racing and his eyes were squeezed shut. His lips were glistening and Steve had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. 

He set a pace, trying to hold back, trying to draw it out as long as possible but he was already gone too far. 

Sweat ran down his neck, Christian was shaking heavily under him, and Steve felt his orgasm tingling deep down in the base of his spine. 

Suddenly Christian's eyes snapped open, blazing blue fire, wild and dangerous and his hands dug so deep in Steve's hips that he knew he would have bruises tomorrow. 

“C'mon Steve, fuck me... “ 

Steve whimpered and thrusted frantically into Christian, not able to hold back anymore. Christian's heels in his lower back urged him further, deeper, and as he hit that sweet spot deep inside, Christian screamed out, arched high into Steve, then his entire body locked. Steve felt him coming between their stomachs, hot and sticky, easing the friction of skin on skin. 

His ass clenched so hard around Steve's still-moving cock that he saw stars as his orgasm shot through him. He rammed into Christian, hard and uncontrolled, stiffening as he pumped his come deep into the other man. His legs and arms were shaking heavily, and while he was still jerking he collapsed onto Christian, sweating and panting. 

For a while only their harsh breaths were heard, slowly calming down. Steve laid on top of Christian, whose arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him, his fingers sliding lazily over his damp back. 

“Wow,” Steve blew out a breath, and Christian shivered under him. 

“Hmmm...” 

Steve kissed Christian's chest, licking over the sweaty skin, relishing the taste of the other man. 

They stayed like this for a while until Christian started to make little grumpy noises and Steve rolled off him. Both whined as Steve slid out of him. 

Steve shortly considered getting them both cleaned up but the thought of walking, even if it was only to the bathroom and back, made him shake his head. 

Christian grumbled a questioning sound and Steve laughed lowly. 

“Nothing,” he whispered and snuggled against Christian's side, one arm over his waist. 

“Move a bit.” 

He shifted over and Steve laid his head on his chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat. His hands were running aimlessly over Christian's belly, drawing random patterns on his flesh. 

“You know,” Christian drawled sleepily, nuzzling the top of Steve's head, “I'd never thought I'd ever hurt after sex...” 

“Shit,” Steve lifted his head, “did I hurt you?” 

“Shhh, I'm fine, relax, I never said I didn’t like it...it’s different, but it feels good.” 

Christian closed his arms around Steve and pulled him back against his body. 

They stayed quiet for a while and Steve was on the edge to sleep as he heard Christian's voice again. 

“You know...some won't like the idea of us...as in us together.” 

He sounded as if he was talking to himself and Steve nuzzled his neck, kissing the soft spot below his chin. 

“Do we care?” he asked back. 

Christian chuckled gently and shook his head. 

“Did we ever?” 

Steve only smiled and pressed against Christian's warm limbs. 

“Then why bother?” 

Christian turned his head and their lips found each other easily. The kiss was long and deep, assurance and promise, dedication and devotion and as they parted again, they knew nothing could come between them. 

Steve reached out and pulled the covers over them. 

“Sleep, Chris. It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow,” he murmured. 

Christian grumbled lowly but he sank deeper into the mattress, and quickly he was quietly snoring. Steve laid a hand over his heart, feeling the steady thump against his palm and when he fell asleep, a smile was playing over his bruised lips. 

*

Steve blinked his eyes open, wondering what woke him. It was still dark in the room so it wasn’t the sun as usual.

He felt his dick hard against his belly, pressed into the mattress and he wanted to roll on his back. 

Suddenly he became aware of two big hands, holding him down. 

Within a heartbeat he was wide awake. 

Christian's fingers slid slowly over his exposed back, he felt him kneeling between his wide spread legs and he moaned loudly as one hand slipped down and stroked his hard cock.

“God, I love the sounds you make when you're horny,” Christian growled behind him, leaning down and biting his shoulder. 

Steve bucked into his hand, trying to get some friction on his aching dick. 

“Harder,” he moaned, pushing down, then back as he felt Christian's thick cock brushing over his ass. 

Steve uttered a protest as Christian let go of him, but cried out as his hands spread his cheeks instead, slippery with lube. 

“Look at you,” Christian muttered hoarsely, “all needy and slick for me...” 

A teasing finger slid in the crease and brushed over Steve's hole, circling over the oversensitive skin around it, fingernails carefully grazing it. 

Without warning Christian pushed a finger inside and Steve yelled, muffling the sound in the pillow. His body was burning, every nerve was on fire and all he wanted was Christian's cock inside, fucking him hard and relentless like he did with his hand. 

But Christian took his time, rubbing a finger over the inside, then adding a second one, spreading Steve widely. All Steve could do was pushing down, groaning and panting, drowning in the mind-blowing feelings the other man evoked in him. 

Christian's fingers scissored inside him; the stretch was almost too much and still not enough. 

“Chris...” Steve begged, biting his lip at the whining tone. 

“Steve,” Christian replied smugly, only the roughness in his voice told Steve how turned on he was. 

“What do you want, Stevie? Shall I stop?” 

Steve growled deeply, pressing his throbbing cock into the sheets, rubbing shamelessly against the rough fabric but it didn’t help. 

“What, man...C'mon, tell me...” 

Christian's words were raw, his desire barely held back, and Steve's entire body was vibrating with need. 

“Fuck...me...now...” Steve spat out between gritted teeth, sneaking one hand under himself and sighed, relieved as he closed his fingers around his cock. 

“You want me to...what?” Christian teased lowly but he grabbed one hip and tugged; Steve instinctively scrambled to his knees, not caring how desperate he must look. He shivered as the cool air of the A/C blew over his heated skin and his rock-hard cock. 

He looked over his shoulder and gasped at the sight: Christian knelt behind him, his eyes huge and black, glued to his hand, still buried inside Steve, his hair wild and tousled around his face, his chest glinting with sweat in the low lights in the room. 

“Fuck. Me.” 

Steve reached down and wrapped his hand around Christian's dick, squeezing hard; he smiled as the other man threw his head back and cursed. As he looked back down, Steve's breath hitched at the harsh desire in his narrowed eyes. 

Without another word he slipped his fingers out of Steve, making him whine before he closed his hands brutally around Steve's hips and pulled him down on his dick. 

He slid in easily and Steve cried out in pleasure. There was no pain, no hesitation as he thrusted back, letting Christian's cock in all the way until he was buried balls-deep inside him. 

Christian whimpered and started moving, an urgent pace, thrusting deep and heavy into Steve, making them both shudder at the force. 

Steve felt every single finger digging into the flesh of his hips, felt every impact inside him, then Christian bumped into the bundle of nerves inside him. 

Steve screamed, jerked uncontrolled and Christian doubled his pace, fucking him relentlessly, groaning loudly. 

Steve felt his dick leaking, felt his orgasm building and his eyes squeezed shut, fully focused on Christian inside him. 

He barely noticed how Christian sneaked one hand down and as he closed his hand around his cock, it took only two brutal strokes to make him come. He clenched heavily around Christian, and the other man stirred, growled like a wounded animal and Steve felt him release himself inside him. 

Both were trembling through their orgasms, making the other one's even more intense with the sounds falling from their lips. 

Christian's head fell heavily on Steve's back and they collapsed on the bed, limbs tangled together, panting harshly against sweaty skin. 

“God, you're so fucking hot when you lose control,” Christian purred into Steve's ear. He rolled off Steve, smirking as he whined at the emptiness. 

Steve glared at him but his view was still blurry, and as Christian leaned over and kissed him, he forgot anything around them. 

They laid in silence, hands running lazily over damp skin, caressing arms, hands, anything they could reach without moving. 

As Steve's heart slowed down enough that it didn’t feel like it wanted to jump out of his chest, he lifted his head and stroked the hair out of his eyes. 

“Need...shower...” he mumbled blearily. 

“Hmmm,” was Christian's answer, “can't move...” 

“Sticky....” Steve countered even though his eyes slid closed again. 

“C'mere.” 

Christian pulled him into his arms and shifted to the side, kicking the soiled sheets off the bed. He reached down and pulled the covers over them. 

“Better?” 

Steve grinned and shook his head.

“Nah, but I guess it'll do until I feel my legs again.” 

Christian's hoarse chuckle followed him into his dreams as he slipped easily into sleep again. 

*

The sun was falling onto the end of the bed, warming Steve's naked foot sticking out from under the covers. He yawned and stretched, smiling softly as his eyes fell on Christian, his arm around Steve's middle as always, hair falling into his face. And as always Steve pushed it away and made Christian grumble in his sleep. Steve pressed a kiss on his forehead and laughed softly as Christian scrunched his nose. 

Carefully Steve slid out of Christian's grip and patted to the bathroom. He moaned as he felt the dull aching in his entire body. He threw a look in the mirror: there was a dark hickey on his neck, his hair stuck out in all direction and his lips looked raw and bruised. His eyes were shining and a small smile lingered on his lips; he had never felt better. 

He stepped into the shower, and as the hot water ran soothingly over his limbs he sighed happily. He let the water splatter over him, head down, just seizing the heat. 

A little sound behind him had him look up, and he grinned widely as Christian stumbled into the bathroom. The man was still half asleep, his hair looked like a nest and his eyes were barely open. But as he saw Steve peeking out of the shower, his motions got a little less sleepy. 

He staggered over and Steve made space as he stepped into the small shower. He slung his arms around Steve and kissed him gently, his body still warm and loose. 

“Morning,” he mumbled as he broke the kiss, blinking at the water running into his eyes. 

“Morning,” Steve replied quietly. 

They stood like that for a moment, foreheads resting against each other, arms firmly wrapped around the other one. 

“Shower, huh?” Christian said eventually, his voice raspy from sleep. 

“Hmmmm,” Steve hummed, his hands sliding lazily over Christian's back and he chuckled as he flinched as Steve gripped his ass. 

“I know, me too,” he whispered against Christian's neck. 

Christian groaned and the sound of this, that little moan, went straight to Steve's cock. 

“God, I don’t know how I'm supposed to keep my hands off of you when you make noises like that,” he muttered, circling his rapidly hardening dick against Christian's hard-on. 

“You're not supposed to do that anyways,” the man growled in his ear, nibbling at it. 

Steve arched into him, shoving his thigh between Christian's legs, rubbing shamelessly against his hot length. 

“Fuck, Steve...” 

Christian rutted against him, breath ghosting warm and moist over his face. He leaned back against the cool tiles, running his hands over Christian's wet chest. 

“You know,” he murmured, brushing his fingers over Christian's nipples, making him gasp, “I've dreamed about this...” 

Christian bit his lip as Steve pinched the little nubs, twisting them between his fingers. He let one hand slide down Christian's slippery body, gliding carefully over his cock. 

Christian moaned loudly and Steve lost it. He closed his hand hard around the other man, his strokes becoming more firm, and he was watching him. Christian was trembling, his hands curled around Steve's shoulders to steady himself, his lids fluttering closed. 

“Fuck, you're so beautiful, all flushed and pretty,” Steve whispered, twisting his hand around the head of Christian's throbbing cock, his low groans echoing around them. 

Christian's fingers dug deep into Steve’s shoulders, his head fell back and he cried out as he came all over Steve's hand. He staggered on the wet ground and Steve slung his arms around his shaking body, searching his lips. 

They kissed like starving men, devouring each other's mouth. Christian's weight pressed Steve against the tiles and suddenly he slowly slid down Steve's body. 

His eyes snapped open and he gasped at the sight of Christian kneeling in front of him. His hands wandered over Steve's side, squeezing the dark bruises of his own hands on his hips before they settled on his upper thighs. 

“Chris...what...ohmygod...” Steve breathed out a curse as Christian closed his lips around his aching cock. He sucked hard and his tongue swirled around the leaking head, driving Steve crazy. He bucked into the moist heat, and as Christian started humming deep in his throat, the vibrations were too much. His hands buried in Christian's wet curls as he came heavily in his mouth, yelling his name. He was panting, stars flashing behind his lids, and as he blinked through his lashes down to Christian, he smiled back up at him. 

“Geez, that was fucking hot,” he mumbled, kissing the scratches he left in Steve's legs and scrambled to his feet. 

Steve chuckled shakily, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“What a way to wake up,” he agreed, one hand grazing over Christian's arm. 

Christian buzzed lowly and leaned against him, kissing his neck, biting softly at his collarbone. 

“We should get ready,” Steve moaned weakly, “we have another long drive ahead.” 

“Hmmm...I like it right here so much better,” Christian protested but he let go of Steve and took a step back. 

Steve grabbed the shampoo and winked at him. 

“You know we still have a few weeks on tour...lots of showers to take. 

Christian made a choked noise and was all over Steve in an instant again, rubbing against him. 

“Don't say shit like that...” 

“Chris...” 

Steve pushed him back, glaring at him, but all he wanted to do was to go back to bed with him. 

“Don't tempt me.” 

Christian laughed and nodded. 

“Okay, I'll leave you alone...for now...but tonight's another hotel, right?” 

He snagged the shampoo bottle and started washing his hair. 

Steve swallowed hard as his eyes followed the foam running down his tanned skin. 

He cursed tonelessly and tore his eyes away. 

They finished the shower quickly, both knowing how dangerous it was to stay too long. 

Back in the room they got dressed and packed their stuff. 

Christian went out to stow it in the car while Steve had a last look around for anything they might have missed. 

He smirked as he saw the lube bottle at the end of the bed. He picked it up, wiped it on the sheets and put it in his pocket. 

“Whatcha grinning at?” Christian asked as Steve left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. 

He leaned against the car, hands in his jeans pockets and his smile warmed Steve's heart more than the sun standing already high in the sky. 

“Nothing,” he said, “let’s get some breakfast before it’s back to reality.” 

Christian scowled at the mention of that but nodded as they walked over to the restaurant. 

*

An hour later Christian steered the car back on the road. This time they had a destination - they were California bound. 

They had turned on the GPS and slowly the landscape around them changed; soon they recognized the small towns far outside L.A.

Christian started an argument with the GPS voice because he knew where to drive now, and that thing was determined to send him another way. 

Frustrated he eventually turned it off and muttered curses under his breath. 

Steve saw the old frown crawl back on his face, and the way Christian gripped the steering wheel had him flinch. 

“Pull over,” he demanded as they drove through another small town; they were only a few miles outside L.A. 

“What? But...” 

“Pull over...please?” 

Christian did so, stopped the engine, and both could already hear the buzzing of the highways surrounding the City of Angels. 

Steve turned to Christian and took his face in his hands, his thumbs caressing the wrinkles around his eyes. 

“Listen, I won’t let you go back when you're like this,” he said roughly. “We made this trip so you could relax, recharge your batteries. But you're already tensing up again and I don’t like that one bit.” 

Christian sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Steve's touch. 

“I know, I'm sorry. Those past few days have been awesome, not just because of you. It's just... shit, I don’t know how you can deal with me, how you did it before. I was grumpy and mean, even to you...” 

“Shut up. I’ve known you long enough and I know how you get when you're tired, that's nothing new for me.” 

Christian shrugged oddly and looked away; that was when it dawned in Steve. He put a finger under Christian's chin and searched his eyes. 

“Hey, are you worried I would...dunno, dump you?” he asked softly. 

Christian blushed and nodded quickly. 

“Silly,” Steve mumbled, tangling his hand in his hair and pulled him into a quick kiss. 

“Do you really think you can get rid of me because of your famous mood swings? Kane, I’ve stuck with you for how long now?” 

He raised an eyebrow at him, expecting an answer. 

“14 years,” Christian muttered.

“Exactly. I've seen the worst of you and I'm still here.” 

Christian squirmed under his intense stare. 

Steve leaned closer, drowning in Christian's eyes. His voice was hoarse and low as he said: 

“But you know what? I've also seen the best of you. And that's something so wonderful I wouldn’t want to ever miss again, okay? I love to wake up to you in the morning and fall asleep in your arms, yes. But I also love being on stage with you, having a great time. I love your sense of humor and I love the fact that you always let me tune your guitar. There are so many things I can't live without anymore...” 

Christian didn’t let him finish, he crashed their mouths together, relief and happiness floating into the kiss, and leaving them both breathless as they parted again. 

“So,” Steve hemmed, shifting in his seat, trying to hide his hardening dick, “can we go now? Otherwise we'll be late, Griffin will rip our heads off and I have plans for you tonight...” 

Christian grinned and started the car. 

*

They arrived at the venue just in time as Christian's phone buzzed. He handed the phone to Steve while he looked for a place to park the car. 

“We're here,” Steve answered the phone, “give us five minutes to park and then we're all yours.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer before he hung up. 

Christian maneuvered the car into a small spot and cut off the engine. 

They sat in the car, listened to the ticking of the engine as they seized the last few calm minutes. 

Soon there would be people all around them again, demanding, dragging them around. Steve was looking forward to seeing the band again, but he could've lived without a few more weeks of stress and hurrying around. 

“A few more weeks,” Christian murmured, reading his thoughts, “then I'm back in PDX. You're coming up to visit me, won’t ya?” 

He glimpsed over to Steve, a little shy, making Steve's heart melt. 

“Hey, you know that I can work from almost everywhere. I just need my guitar and a notepad...and you...” 

The last words came out as almost a whisper, and Christian's breath hitched loudly. 

“Ohhh... I'd like that,” he said before he hemmed, “we probably should head inside.” 

Steve exhaled and nodded. 

They climbed out of the car and got their stuff out of the trunk. 

Christian patted the back of it as he closed it; it had done good work. 

“You do know that Eric most likely booked us two separate rooms,” he mused as they wandered to the entrance of the club. 

Steve grinned at him through the hair falling in his face. 

“And? Do we care?” 

Christian smiled back.

“No.” 

“See...” 

They stopped at the door, looking each other in the eyes. 

“Here we are.” 

Christian sighed deeply and straightened his back. 

“Alright, let's do this.” 

Steve opened the door and let Christian walk inside. He threw a last look outside before he followed him back into the hectic life he chose, even though it was stressful at times. 

He hurried after Christian as soon as his eyes adjusted to the dimness inside. 

He startled a little as Steve's hand slid into his, entwining their fingers, caressing the soft skin. 

The smile breaking out on his face was like the sun, bright and warm and Steve knew, no matter how stressful the next few weeks would be, with them both together it would be a great time. 

He smiled back and squeezed Christian's hand as they walked towards the back of the club, ready to hit the second leg of their big winter tour. 

 


End file.
